Baby makes 3
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Life with a baby is rather, interesting, as Superman and Brainiac five are finding. ! As of now, not continued!


To say that Clark Kent was ready for anything, at anytime was a huge overstatement. There was one thing in the world that he was not ready for, and that was taking care of his super powered child. The child was a bit of a menace. No, scratch that, he was a _huge _menace. Always getting into things, exploring, and hiding. It would have been easier if Brainy was around. But he was on a trip and had to leave a week ago, leaving Clark all alone.

But today was the day he was going to return, two thirty on the dot! As he sat in living room, the toddler looking at a picture book on his lap, he stared at the clock. It was only nine and already he felt tired. He was tired from missing sleep, from having to apologize to the other parents at the park for Kons behaviors, and staying up at night wondering if Brainy was doing ok.

"Brainy is coming home today." Clark said as he looked down at the child. The child smiled happily, clapping his hands together as he looked down at a picture of a green frog. Green was his favorite color, just like his dads. Clark could distinguish Brainys color anywhere. Not only because it was green while others were either black or white, but because it was a shade he had never seen anywhere else on earth. Whenever he saw Brainy he would smile, even when he was pregnant and screaming at him he still smiled. Something about his calming voice, his usually soft magenta colored eyes relaxed him to the point where he could look at him all day and never get tired.

"You happy about that? Now he can take care of you and I can sleep." He chuckled at the end, ruffling soft black hair. "Maybe I can finally finish a few articles before Lois Lane decides that I should be reported to the boss." The child didn't seem to care; he simply scooted off his dads lap and decided to roll on the floor, laughing to himself.

"I would hope he would be happy about that." Clark looked up, a large smile on his face at the sound of Brainys voice. Standing in the door way leading to the main hallway and their apartment was Brainy.

His hair was disheveled, small bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his work clothes slightly wrinkled. Though he looked like a mess he still managed to smile at the other.

"You're here sooner then I expected." Clark stated, watching the toddler crawl towards his 'mother'. Brainy dropped his suitcase to pick him up, letting the child grab a strand of his hair; he had to get a hair cut soon.

"Is that all you really have to say?" Brainy teased, closing the door with his foot, wincing when the child tugged on his hair.

"No…" Without warning Clark was by his side on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs as he rested his head on his hip. "Never ever leave me again! Our child is a menace to society!"

Brainy smiled as he looked down, patting the grown kryptonians head. "I'm sorry Clark, I'll try not to." His attention turned to the child who giggled. "Did you give daddy a rough time?" The toddler nodded, making Brainy break out in a smile. "Good boy."

"You should have seen him! He chased the cat around, broke a plate, and terrorized an old lady at the park… I was hit by a purse!" He fake sobbed as he told his story.

"We have a cat?" Brainy questioned.

"Yeah, I bought him when you were gone, he's hiding now. His name is Mr. Whiskers the third."

"Why the third?"

"Why not?" Brainy shook his head; he was never going to understand Clark's humor. "I had to cook for myself; I nearly burned down the apartment because the minute I took my eyes off of him he would be doing something."

"Oh you poor thing. How about this, stop clamping on to my leg and I'll go make you some food, also Kon looks just as tired as you, so we should all take a nap later." He forced himself not to yawn; jet lag was killing him right now. Without a second 'warning' Clark released his hold on him, letting him walk towards the kitchen, child still in his arms. "Oh and Clark? Man up."

The Kryptonian pouted as he followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, feeling for once in his life totally and utterly exhausted.

By the time lunch was over both 'mother' and father watched as Kin slept, still in his high chair and his face covered in what looked to be purple paint.

"Last time I ever give him beets." Brainy murmured, using a napkin to get the goo off his face.

"At least he ate something. Normally he just stairs at it or throws it."

Brainy rolled his eyes, ignoring him. "Kryptonians. So messy."

"Oh thanks." Clark picked up the now cleaned toddler, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "By the way, he is defiantly a momma's boy." As Clark made his way to their shared bedroom Brainy realized what he meant.

"I am not a momma! I'm a guy like you!" He whispered yelled as he watched Clark tuck the child in his crib, smiling as the child clung onto his green furred teddy bear he bought him.

"Yeah, ok." Clark kicked off his shoes, getting into bed, letting his tired brain become peaceful and empty. "Brainy?"

He stood next to the cradle, his eyes looking slightly misty. "Yeah?"

"You coming?" Brainy nodded, giving his- their son one last look before crawling into bed, letting his back rest against Clark's chest. He sighed as the stress from the week melted off his shoulders.

"I love you Brainy." Clark whispered, arms draped around him, making him warmer then any blanket could.

"Love you to Clark."


End file.
